A conventional laser system is depicted schematically in FIG. 1. Conventional laser system 100′ has a laser device 110 designed as a semiconductor-diode laser which generates pump light 10. Pump light 10 is transferred via a fiber optic device 130 to second laser device 120 which is normally situated directly in a laser spark plug 200.
Second laser device 120 pumped by pump light 10 may be in particular a Q-switched laser device which generates high-energy laser pulses 20 for the laser ignition of an air-fuel mixture.
One disadvantage of conventional laser system 100′ is that portions 20′ of laser pulses 20 generated by second laser device 120 may reach first laser device 110 and damage it. In order to prevent this, reflective layers 120a, 130b are provided on second laser device 120 itself or also on optical components 130 situated between the first and second laser device. The application of reflective layers 130b, in particular on fiber optic device 130, is the cause of high production costs for such laser systems 100′.